At Your Service, My Lady
Shirt from Stephanie|previous_quest = Awakening|skill_checks = Vashek Trader (Ruch) (dependent)|enemies = Bandits (x2)|suggested_items = Lockpicks Bow}}At Your Service, My Lady is a side quest in Kingdom Come: Deliverance. The Innkeeper of Talmberg tells Henry that the whole town is excited about the news that Lady Stephanie's young cousin Sophie is soon to be wed. Alternatively, one of the Talmberg guards will flag you down, and tell you that Lady Stephanie has requested his presence. Stephanie enlists Henry's help in gathering three items in preparation for the wedding - an ornamental crown from Sasau, wine from a merchant in Rattay and a roan from the stable in Uzhitz. Accepting Stephanie's gift makes you unable to earn the achievement Celibate. You will need to pick an 'Easy' lock and a bow to take part in an archery competition. Synopsis Stephanie from Talmberg wants an unforgettable wedding for her cousin Sophie. Objectives * Talk to Stephanie ** Buy wine from the merchant in Rattay *** Win the archery contest **** Get your reward *** (Optional) Get the wine some other way ** Get the decorative crown from the masters in Sasau *** Find the missing moldavite **** Wait until the master has set the moldavite ***** Get the decorative crown from the masters in Sasau ****** Go back to Lady Stepahnie ** Find a roan from Uzhitz *** Mount the roan *** (Optional) Talk to Vashek **** Ride to Talmberg on the roan * Put on the shirt in front of Stephanie or leave Walkthrough Henry needs to go and speak to Stephanie, who tells him that she is trying to prepare three gifts to give her young cousin, Sophie. She is insistent that Sophie's wedding be perfect to herald the new stage in her life. Stephanie requires wine from Rattay, a crown from Sasau, and a roan horse from Uzhitz, and will give you 125 for your expenses. When Henry asks why he has been entrusted with this mission, she remarks that he is a man of fine taste, young and vigorous, and the only one she can trust. Henry should first travel to Uzhitz, and speak to the Head Groom at the horse traders. The groom will describe how the roan is perfectly happy to be saddled and walked around the yard, but will buck off anyone who tries to ride him. Henry points out a wild horse is no fit gift for a noblewoman's wedding, and the groom advises Henry to speak to Vashek, the stablehand, who has a way with horses. True to form, if Henry attempts to ride the roan, it will suddenly buck him off and ride away. The simple-minded Vashek will admit that he's good to the horse in order to tame him. He's evidently quite upset at the idea of the animal being sold, and you'll need to convince him to tell you more. Don't try and tell him you'll do it on your own - he'll get scared that you're angry and attack you. Vashek's Stats Eventually, Vashek will shyly admit that he sings to the horse to calm it, and Henry can then take the roan back to Talmberg where the stablemaster will take the horse for you. If you speak to him, he mentions that Lady Stephanie has been peering over the battlements looking out for you. Henry can go upstairs and Stephanie will playfully order him to sing for her too, complimenting his lovely voice. If anything happens to the roan though, the quest will fail. Second, Henry must travel to Sasau to meet with Master Jerome to collect the crown. However, there has been a delay - they are waiting for a cut and polished moldavite stone to be delivered by a merchant named Martin Viezek. He hasn't showed up, so Jerome suspects he's either gotten lost, run away with the stone, or been murdered. Henry can tell them to replace it with an inferior stone and take the ornamental crown back to Talmberg, but Stephanie will not be happy. Instead, travel west towards the river, where you will see a cart on the northern road, and alot of blood. It doesn't bode well for the merchant. Carefully follow the blood-trail to the river to find a camp with two bandits, and the murdered body of Martin. Sneak around or dispatch the thugs and pick the 'Easy' lock on the chest to recover the moldavite (as well as some valuable fabrics and liturgical items). Either return the stone to Jerome, or lie and keep the stone yourself. Either way, he will tell you to come back the following evening to collect the crown. This should give you plenty of time to travel to Rattay to find Konrad Hagen, reportedly the only person in the region who knows a quality wine. Unfortunately, he has just donated the last of his good wine as a prize for the next day's archery competition. Even more unfortunately (depending on your archery skill), Konrad is the only person permitted to sell that vintage, so Henry will have to win, or find a way to persuade the winner to give him the prize. Head over to the archery range and speak to the archery master, who will enter you into the competition. Remember - three points black bulls-eye, two points white ring, one point outer ring, three bonus points to whoever finishes first. Either win and talk to the archery master to claim the prize, or if you lose, speak to the winner, the trader Ruch. Henry can either use his charisma to convince Ruch to give up the wine, or buy it from him, starting at 150 . Trader's Stats Alternatively, pickpocket the trader, knock him out or even kill him. Lady Stephanie wont know. Travel back to Sasau Monastery to collect the crown (either the crown with moldavite or the one with the inferior stone) on your way to Talmberg and then give the items to Stephanie. Henry will then have the option to ask if he can be of any further assistance, and she will offer him a valuable shirt that once belonged to her father. She then asks Henry to try it on. When he tentatively questions what would happen should her husband come in, she remarks that he wont, implying that their relationship has strained to the point where he does not even visit her chambers. Henry can, if he chooses, politely remind her that the gift is too fine for a commoner like him, and that it would be inappropriate to undress in front of a lord's wife. You wont get the shirt, however. But if Henry puts the shirt on, Stephanie will tell him about her happy childhood, and confess how lonely she feels before bursting into tears. This visibly bothers Henry, who tries to comfort her with a hug. Then, he kisses her, and immediately steps back apologizing. Stephanie says she doesn't mind, and the two fall into bed together. Notes * ru: К вашим услугам, пани Category:Side Quests